


Zoro/Reader: A Little Nudge

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [44]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Dates, Confessions, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: requested by anonymous on Tumblr: "A scenario for Nami and Robin (and Sanji but the cook will never admit to it) trying to set up both Zoro and s/o who are completely oblivious to their feelings?"
Relationships: Nami & Nico Robin, Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Nami grabbed another spoonful of the orange sorbet that Sanji had made for her and leaned back in her chair. Robin was across from her, enjoying the view of the Sunny's aquarium in the dining room and enjoying her raspberry sorbet. "Ah, I think I know this one,' Robin remarked, pointing at a pair of colorful heart-shaped fish swimming together. "Those are 'Cupid's Heart' fish, aren't they?" 

Nami raised an eyebrow and eyed the two fish as they swam around each other, practically dancing before holding out a fin as if they were holding hands--er, well, fins. "Oh yeah," she remarked, taking another bite. "You always see them more often on Valentine's Day, right?" She smirked. "For fish, that's pretty romantic."

Robin and Nami overheard the sound of Zoro snoring on the deck above them, and then the sound of ____'s muffled voice laughing with Chopper and Usopp nearby. The two of them glanced at the Cupid's Heart fish and then looked at each other. "Speaking of romance," Robin said slyly, "Have you noticed just how... _ interested  _ Zoro seems to be in ____?"

"Ugggh,  _ yes _ ," Nami sighed, slumping in her chair. "And the thing is, ____ is obviously interested in  _ him _ , but you know how oblivious Zoro can be. Every time they talk to each other, I just want to throw them in a room, lock it, and tell them to just confess to each other already!"

Robin laughed gently and ate another bite of her sorbet. "Even then, I don't know if he and ____ would realize their feelings for each other were mutual. I know you said Zoro's oblivious, but sometimes I think ____ puts him to shame. They always think that Zoro blushing around them is from him being drunk, even if Zoro hasn't touched any sake that day."

Nami laughed with Robin, and was quiet for a moment. Robin noticed the mischievous glint in her crewmate's eyes; whenever Nami had that look, she was planning something. "What if we...what if we  _ helped  _ them?"

"You really want to toss them in a closet and make them confess to each other?"

Nami shrugged. "Well, if nothing else works," she conceded. She took another bit of sorbet. "Look, we both know they're not going to get anywhere on their own. And if they're our nakama, we should help them with something like this, right? Otherwise they're just going to act like this forever, and it's gonna wind up driving me crazy seeing them be so blind to each other's feelings."

Robin mulled over Nami's proposal while she finished the last of her dessert. "Alright," she said finally, a small bemused smile on her face. "But if we're really serious about this, we should probably get advice from someone who's got experience in this sort of thing."

Nami cocked her head. "Playing matchmaker?"

Robin tilted her head towards the kitchen, where she and Nami could hear some dishes clinking as Sanji cleaned some plates. "I was thinking of someone obsessed with romance in general," she hinted. "I know he and Zoro clash quite a bit, but I think he could help us; maybe he could make a romantic dinner for the two of them?"

Nami crossed her arms. "I dunno," she replied. "You really think he'd want to set  _ Zoro _ up with someone?"

Robin smirked. "If we give him a reason, yes," she replied smoothly. "He'd never admit to wanting to do something nice for Zoro, but we could frame this as an opportunity to show just how knowledgeable he is when it comes to romance. If he can successfully set 'Marimo' up with someone like ____, I bet he'd take it as a point of pride and a great way to prove how 'charismatic' he is with women."

Nami grinned and nodded. "Ha! All we'd need to do is butter him up a little, and give him that excuse to help Zoro out without having to admit he really does care about the guy," she replied. She rose up and followed Robin into the kitchen with their cups in hand. The moment Sanji turned around and saw Robin-chwan and Nami-swan gracing his presence once again, he instantly swooned over them, asking if they'd like him to make something else for them. "Actually," Nami replied slyly, "We need your expertise in romance for something." She looked up at him with a small pout and a big pair of puppy eyes. "Would you help us, Prince of Love?"

Once he managed to regain consciousness and dab some of the blood that had gushed from his nose, he knelt down and vowed to do anything their hearts desired. When he heard their plan to set Zoro up with ____, he felt a twinge of regret for making such a promise. But he was a man of his word, and it  _ would  _ be satisfying to display his skills in romance like this--God knows that Marimo wouldn't ever be able to get someone on his own, especially someone like ____. Besides, a display of kindness and loyalty like that would definitely make Robin and Nami happy, and what better reward could there be than putting a smile on their lovely faces? He confidently put his hands on his hips. "Alright," he declared. "I'm in. Let's give that clueless Marimo a full lesson in romance, courtesy of yours truly!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nami peeked at ____ from one end of the hallway as she watched them read the note that "Zoro" had left outside the door to their room. Robin stood next to Nami, using her Devil Fruit to catch a more subtle glimpse of ____ by sprouting a pair of eyes and ears in the hallway. ____ read the note, reread it, and then smiled to herself as they held the paper to their chest:

**"____,**

**I've always been too nervous to say it out loud, but I want to tell you how I feel about you. You deserve to hear it though, instead of just seeing it written on a piece of paper. Would you want to have dinner with me? It'd be just the two of us. If you do, meet me in the crow's nest at 6.**

**\--Zoro"**

Nami reached out and squeezed Robin's hand. "Eeee, did you see that? I've never seen them smile that big before!" She watched ____ go into the women's cabin and grinned at Robin. "They're finally gonna get together!"

Robin made her extra eyes and ears disappear with a flourish of rose petals. "And you're sure they recognized it as Zoro's handwriting and not yours?" 

Nami raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Are you seriously doubting my forgery skills? Don't forget who you're talking to here, Robin." 

Robin smirked and headed towards the cabin with Nami following behind her. "I just think that we should make sure they get the message," she replied. "We're dealing with a pair of very oblivious sweethearts, after all. Let's see what they think." Robin opened the door to the cabin and saw ____ sitting on the edge of her bed, still clutching the note to her chest with a smile on her face. "Oh, you found Zoro's note?" Robin smiled pleasantly at her crewmate. "I saw him leave it earlier, but when I saw that it was addressed to you I left it on the door for its  _ intended _ recipient to find." 

Nami put on her best poker face and casually leaned against the doorframe. "What did it say? If it's nothing too personal or secret, I mean," she added. "It's just...for Zoro to actually sit down and write something instead of just saying it, it must be pretty important."

____ covered their eyes with their hands, and the note fluttered to the ground as they spread out on the bed. "Okay, if I tell you what I  _ think  _ it could be," they said excitedly, "Could you tell me if you think I'm right? Because maybe I'm reading it wrong, and you two are a lot more perceptive than me." ____ smiled and bit their lip. "I...I  _ think  _ he might...um...like me? Well, I'm  _ hoping  _ more than  _ thinking _ that's it, really." They sighed and moved their hands to look at their friends. "He said he wants to have dinner with me tonight, just the two of us!"

Nami clapped her hands together. "Aaaaah, really!? I always wondered when he'd find the courage to finally ask you out," she declared, putting her hands on her hips. "See? How many times have I told you that he's interested in you, ____?"

____ grinned sheepishly. "A loooot…"

Robin smirked. "And how many times did you insist that she was wrong?" she chimed in.

____ covered their face again. "All of them…" After a few seconds of silence, they sat up and crossed their arms. "But maybe I  _ could  _ be wrong about this," they said carefully. "What if I get my hopes up and it turns out he was just wanting to tell me how much he cares for me as a crewmate? I'd wind up looking so stupid."

"Are you kidding," Nami insisted. "He's just asked you out on a  _ date! _ " She gestured towards herself and Robin. "Look, Zoro's traveled with us for a long time and we're all close; but he's never invited any of us to dinner like that. Plus, he wrote that he was always 'too nervous to say this out loud'--there's nothing I can think of that would make him nervous except baring his feelings to you about something. God knows it's not something he's used to doing…"

Robin's eyebrows raised ever so slightly, and ____ frowned at Nami. "Wait," they replied, confused. "How do you know that's what he wrote?"

Nami blinked in surprise, mentally cursing her slip-up. "I...read it just now," she said awkwardly, pointing at the note on the floor. "Zoro always writes his words so big, so I could even see what it says from here!" She let out a small nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her neck.  _ Please please please, believe this stupid lie… _

____ looked down at the note and sighed dreamily through her nose. "Yeah, his handwriting is kind of a mess," they conceded. They picked up the note and set it on their nightstand. "But it's kinda cute, in a weird way…" They groaned and buried their face in their pillow. "You guys  _ really _ think he's asking me on a date?"

Robin and Nami nodded. "Definitely," Robin replied. "You know, we could help you get ready if you want. How about a little makeover, hmm?" She put her hand on ____'s shoulder and smiled sweetly at them when they looked up from their pillow. "Though I'm sure Zoro would think you look amazing no matter  _ what  _ you wear tonight."

____ nodded eagerly and sat up on their bed. "Sure," they replied. "Let's…" They took a deep breath and beamed. "Let's get me ready for this date!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was gonna make this just 2 parts, but I got carried away and now it looks like it'll be 4 chapters, lol 😅


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji’s approach to Zoro was a bit less subtle than how Nami and Robin had been with ____. As Zoro was napping in his usual spot on the outer deck, he suddenly felt a rush of cold water startle him awake; he coughed and spluttered, and he could see Sanji standing over him with a now-empty bucket. “Hey Marimo,” he said bluntly. “You’re finally awake. Now get up and follow me." He pulled Zoro up and turned to head towards the men's cabin, but didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Oi, what the hell was that for!?" Zoro marched forward and shoved Sanji angrily, his hair, face, and body still dripping with cold water. "I ought to throw you overboard, jackass!"

Sanji glared at Zoro. "You ought to follow me, if you know what's good for you," he snapped. "I'm trying to help you here, against my better judgment!"

"By dumping ice water on me!?"

"It was the closest I knew I could get to getting you clean," Sanji insisted, dragging Zoro down the hallway despite his protests and attempts to free himself. Sanji furrowed his curly eyebrows. "Well.. I _could_ have thrown you into the bath, but I didn't want to waste warm water and soap on you."

Zoro wrapped one of his legs around Sanji's and heaved it back, causing the two of them to trip and tumble onto the hallway floor. "And why the hell is it your business whether I'm clean or not?" He crossed his arms. "If you're so bothered by it, just douse yourself with more of that shitty cologne, Ero Cook!" As he tried to get up and dust himself off, Sanji grabbed him and pulled him back down onto the floor.

"I'm doing this as a favor to you, you idiot," he barked. "If I'm setting up a date for you and ____, I'm gonna make sure you give them the best damn night of their life to make up for their terrible taste in men!" Sanji huffed and felt Zoro freeze up; when he looked up at him, he saw that there was a hint of pink coming through his tanned cheeks. 

"You're…" Zoro stared at him, a little shocked and more than a little confused. "You set me up with ____?" The two of them helped each other back up, and Zoro gave Sanji a quizzical, suspicious look. "Why?"

Sanji crossed his arms. "To be fair, it wasn't my idea," he confessed. "Nami-san and Robin-chan came to me, since we all know you two like each other…" He gave Zoro a pointed look and then smiled smugly. " _And_ because there was no way you'd be able to do something like this on your own without completely screwing things up. It's a good thing _one_ of us knows a thing or two about romance, don't you think?"

Zoro rolled his eyes; if that Ero-Cook really thought that fainting at every woman who passed him by was "romance", he was glad to be inexperienced with it. "But why would you help me?" He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't make Robin or Nami promise to do anything creepy if you helped them, did you?"

Sanji put his hands on his hips. "Of course not! I'd never do something so disgusting and manipulative to win over the hearts of such beautiful, wonderful ladies…" He smiled dreamily as he imagined Nami and Robin thanking him for helping them, cooing and asking how he knew _so_ much about love that he could get an idiot like Zoro to end up with someone so clearly out of his league…

Zoro jerked him out of his fantasy by snapping his fingers underneath Sanji's (thankfully bloodless) nose. "If you're really doing this, then…" He sighed through his nostrils and reluctantly looked Sanji in the eyes. "Thanks, I guess." Even if Zoro didn't think Sanji was half as suave as he thought he was, he was still much more in tune with what people wanted in a partner; Zoro, for all of his talents, was so blind to the romantic affection and interests of others that he didn't even realize that ____ had liked him back. And for Sanji to help out like this, considering how they bickered and fought on a near-daily basis...Look, Zoro's bad with directions and subtlety in general, but he could tell how much a gesture like this meant coming from Sanji--even _if_ that asshole did just pour ice water on him and started dragging him down the hall while calling him an idiot. 

Sanji was quiet for a moment, and then gave Zoro a stiff nod and a small half-smile. "Don't mention it," he replied. He led Zoro to the men's cabin for a dry change of date-friendly clothes and then turned his head to face Zoro. "Seriously," he said with a slight scowl. "Don't ever mention this. The thought of being nice to you this much actually makes me want to puke."

After about half an hour of tossing out Zoro's wardrobe decisions ("You need to wear a shirt when you're treating someone to dinner!" "I eat shirtless all the time with them during dinner!" "Yeah, and this is a special occasion; now put this on and pretend that for once, you have standards when it comes to your slovenly appearance!"), Sanji carefully sized up Zoro's current outfit. It was the one that he'd worn while disguised with the rest of the crew in Dressrosa, minus the fake mustache, of course; Sanji had done his best to smooth out the wrinkles in the fabric from when Zoro tossed it into his closet and then forgot about it for a few months, though even with a stray rumple here or there it didn't look too horrible. 

"Now," Sanji said slowly, walking in a circle around Zoro. "What's the first thing you do when you see ____?"

Zoro stood with his arms stiffly at his sides. "Uh, compliment how they look?"

"Correct. Whether they're in something fancy, in their normal clothes, or in rags, they're ____--and thus, they're gorgeous. Next question: who sits down at the table first?"

"They do," Zoro replied, reciting what Sanji had been drilling into his head for the past twenty minutes. "I'm gonna pull my chair out for 'em, and then I'll sit down."

Sanji nodded. "And while you two talk, you're _not_ going to pig out and make a mess of the table like you usually do, right?"

"...Right," Zoro replied, growing bored and irritated with all of Sanji's "gentlemanly lessons". He figured that someone sensible like ____ wouldn't care about little things like how he dressed or how he ate, but at the same time, he wanted to make sure this date went well; they deserved to be with someone who knew how to treat them right, and if that meant doing all these little things, then that was what he was gonna do, dammit. "Look, what am I supposed to say to them?"

Sanji stopped pacing and looked over at Zoro. "Well," he replied, "What do you _want_ to say to them?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and shifted his weight as he stood, eyeing himself in the mirror nearby. "I...I dunno," he replied, exasperated. "That I like them. They make me feel weird when they're around, but not in a bad way; I like it, even though I'm sort of...nervous, when I know they're looking my way. And when we're in a fight together, sometimes I don't know if I want to put 'em over my shoulder and get them as far away from danger as possible, or kick the asses of whoever we're fighting together. And, uh...and sometimes when I'm taking a nap, I'll dream about them." He glanced over at Sanji. "Is there a way to make that sound good?"

Sanji snorted and then gave Zoro a half-smile. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's the most romantic thing I think _you_ could ever say." 

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He glanced back at himself in the mirror. Maybe he could make this romance thing work out after all. He knew that if he tried to go about it exactly like Sanji did, it probably wouldn't turn out well; even if ____ was "wooed" by him or whatever, it would just feel weird to spend all of his time around them acting like the Ero-Cook of all people...ugh, he better not start getting nosebleeds whenever ____ walked by because of this. But in the end, ____ liked Zoro, not Sanji--so he should just be Zoro, right? He could be Zoro, no problem--just a Zoro with some fancier clothes, polite mannerisms, brushed teeth, and a little drop of cologne on him (because that's all he'd allow Sanji to put on).

Sanji pulled Zoro from his thoughts by taking him by the arm and marching out the door. "Now," he declared, spinning Zoro around with a final flourish and a light kick to the backside--well, light by Sanji's standards. "Get into that dining room and give ____ the best date they could ever hope to have with you, Marimo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro flew through the door to the Sunny’s dining room/bar, propelled by Sanji’s kick. When he regained his balance by leaning against the nearby wall, he noticed that the lights were noticeably dimmer than usual. There were candles lit all around, leading a trail to a table with two seats that had been moved to the center of the room. A full set of food had been placed on it, and the smell had Zoro’s mouth watering. There was a serving place of garlic butter over two steaks, with another plate of lobster tails next to it along with a large jug of “gourmet” sake that Zoro hadn’t seen in the kitchen’s liquor cabinet the last time he’d gone hunting for a drink. He scowled; Sanji must have found a new hiding place for the good booze, the sneaky bastard.

Any negative thoughts towards Sanji immediately dissipated when he heard the sound of the door opening behind him, and he turned to see ____. In fact,  _ all  _ thoughts had disappeared when he saw them. They looked... _ wow _ . Their usual outfit had been replaced with something more formal, and even though he’d always found them good-looking, their fancier than their usual “adventuring the seas and kicking asses” getup left him a bit breathless. They looked pretty, but in a way Zoro couldn’t quite explain (even if he  _ did  _ have the capacity for proper thinking, which at the moment, he surely didn’t). It almost reminded him of when he first laid eyes on his swords; elegant, sharp, and something you couldn’t help but stare at. His blades and ____ were just a work of art you couldn’t take your eyes off of. 

From where ____ was standing, Zoro didn’t look half bad either. It was a struggle to not shamelessly eye him up and down in his suit, especially when their eyes lingered on his slightly unbuttoned white shirt; with the rest of his outfit being all black, their gaze naturally wandered to it--and the glimpse of tanned skin a bit lower certainly had  _ nothing  _ to do with it, nope, not at all. 

The two of them stared at each other in a shy silence until ____ decided to try and break the ice with a small joke. "Aww, you didn't wear the fake beard," they said, giving a small fake pout. "That was my favorite part of this outfit in Dressrosa!" 

Zoro blinked. Shit, if he'd known they'd liked his beard so much, he would've ignored Sanji's insistence that he not wear it and snatched it from his closet. "...I can get it," he replied bluntly, walking towards the door. ____ shuffled in front of them and stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.

"No, no," they said hastily. "It was a joke! You, uh...you look great." They glanced away for a moment before looking up at him with a shy smile on their face. "Gorgeous as usual. Perfect, actually."

Zoro's heart raced as he tried not to stare into ____'s eyes for too long. They were already pretty, but the soft candlelight all around the two of them made them look like they were practically glowing. He tried to think of something to say in response. What would Sanji say? Something overly dramatic and stupidly sappy, no doubt. Hmm...maybe think of what Sanji would say and then dial it back a bit. "You look really good too," he replied eventually, trying not to think about the feeling of their hand on his forearm. "You always do, but now you look...um, fancy too." He took their hand on his arm as an opportunity to take their hand and lead them to the table; that's what a "gentleman" would do for their date, right?

____ smiled to themselves as he pulled out their chair and then quickly shuffled over to his seat before plopping down to pour a glass of sake for himself. They'd always found Zoro handsome, but seeing him act so nervous when trying to impress them and act "proper" was just... _ adorable _ . Even if he had been the one to plan this date, he was still clearly new to this sort of thing--not that ____ was any different. They decided to try and ease his worries, just to make him more comfortable so he'd see that no matter what he did tonight, he'd know they liked him. "Do you want a drink?" They pointed to the large jug of sake on the table, planning to pour and serve it to him.

Zoro nodded vigorously; maybe some sake would help loosen him up and relax. Dates were supposed to be relaxing, weren't they? Before ____ could reach for his glass, he grabbed the sake and uncorked it to pour them a drink first. Once they were served, he held up the jug and the two of them had a toast. ____ bit the inside of their lip to keep from smiling too widely at Zoro's neglected glass as "his" jug clinked lightly against their cup, and proceeded to drink straight from it. The cork rolled towards ____'s plate, and they noticed some writing in black ink along it. When they picked it up and peered at it to read what it said, Zoro raised an eyebrow and took a few gulps of sake. 

"Does it say somethin'?"

"Uh, yeah," ____ replied slowly, trailing off as they tried to make out the tiny message. As they read it out loud, they tried to keep their composure and not laugh as they spoke. "Um...it says: 'Don't drink from the jug, jackass; I set the table with two glasses for a reason. --Sanji'." Zoro tensed and clutched the jug in his hand, with the rim of it still touching his lips. ____ looked over at Zoro, then at the cap, and then pursed their lips as they thought to themselves. Should they laugh it off? Offer to pour him a drink for real this time? Aaaah, how could a date be this nerve-wracking!? This was supposed to be fun for the two of them!

They finally looked over at Zoro again, and their lips curled up into a smile. "You know what?" they said. "This isn't Sanji's date." They tossed the cork behind them and took a long drink from their glass, and Zoro watched them with wide eyes. "If you wanna drink from the jug like you usually do, that's fine. Fancy etiquette may be important for other people on a date, but this is  _ our  _ night."

Zoro nodded and after watching them toss away that stupid message (and expectations of being a "perfect gentleman"), he smiled and set his jug down to grab a steak and some lobster to put on his plate. "Damn straight," he replied firmly. " _ I'm _ the lucky bastard who caught your eye, not him!"

____ laughed and followed suit, and soon the tension between them had completely melted as they continued to eat, drink, and talk into the night. Eventually they moved to the bar's plush leather seats, laying against each other as they shared the jug of sake back and forth. "I can't believe it took me until now to realize you liked me back," ____ sighed, finishing their sip and handing the sake over to Zoro. "I mean, we could've been doing this for the past few months, or even a year if I had gotten the courage to just tell you!"

Zoro wiped some sake off of his chin. "It's not all on you, though," he replied. "I could've been the one to man up and tell you, but I was too worried about making things weird for you or screwing up how to tell you."

____ smiled and leaned further against his shoulder, and in their tipsy haze they failed to notice when their hand fell a bit to rest on Zoro's leg. "Well, that's not a problem now," they replied sweetly. "You know, since we're on our first date and all. Hehe...why don't you say it now?"

Zoro looked at them quizzically. "You mean...confess to you? But you already know," he replied. "It's kinda weird to say you like someone  _ after  _ their first date...I think."

____ shrugged. "Yeah," they replied, cheeks flushed from the sake burning in their chest. "Buuuut, the whole reason this date was great was  _ because  _ we didn't care about what most people do, right?" They reached up with their other hand and poked the sake jug with one finger, and Zoro smirked. 

"Fair 'nough," he replied. He set the jug down onto the floor and slung an arm around ____ to pull them closer. "Besides, even if ya reject me now, I'm too buzzed to be sad over it anyway." ____ leaned back a little bit so that their eyes could meet, and despite the pleasant warmth of the alcohol, Zoro suddenly felt his heart beating a little faster. "I...I like you," he replied with a slightly shaky breath. It felt so strange to finally say it out loud. "Not just as a nakama, but...um, more." He shifted in his seat, wishing he was a little more eloquent when it came to express his thoughts. "...Yeah." He nodded stiffly.

Any trace of awkwardness or uncertainty as he looked at them vanished when they smiled up at him with those soft (e/c) eyes of theirs. "I like  _ you _ ," they said quietly, shifting closer and gently squeezing Zoro's leg. "And definitely as more than a member of the crew, too." Their smile widened a bit, and the two of them sat in silence for a while as they enjoyed the moment. 

____ was the one who finally spoke again, reaching down to take another sip from the sake jug. "Hey," they drawled, turning their head with a slightly mischievous look in their eye. "Do you think it's normal for people to kiss on the first date?"

Zoro's eyes widened, and he desperately groped around in his mind for what to say in order to let ____ know he was  _ absolutely  _ on board with getting a kiss. Before he could say anything, ____ set the jug back down and gave Zoro a series of sweet (if a bit sloppy) pecks on the cheek. Each one trailed closer and closer to Zoro's lips; when Zoro's mind finally processed the fact that yes, he  _ was  _ getting kissed by ____, he leaned into them and pressed his lips against theirs. Neither of them escalated things by using their tongues to explore each other further--aside from a bit of light groping and caressing as they continued the kiss--and when the two of them pulled away for air, Zoro gently pressed his forehead against theirs. The two of them smiled with their eyes closed and with the light scent of sake on their breath.

A pair of eyes along the nearby wall disappeared with a swirl of rose petals and in the Sunny's kitchen, Nami and Sanji waited with baited breath as they watched Robin turn around to face them. "Well?" Nami asked excitedly. "How did it go?"

Robin gave them a satisfied smirk and nod, and Nami grinned before pumping her fist in the air. Sanji lit a cigarette between his teeth and leaned against the wall of the ship; although his hand was obscuring his face as he took a drag, Nami and Robin knew he was hiding a small smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I spent twenty minutes looking for romantic and cute names of fish species, and then went "...Wait, One Piece is fiction. I can just make up my own fish species and name it whatever I want"
> 
> Normally my requests are oneshots, but I decided to break this into two parts: one with the setup, and one with the plan being put into action :D


End file.
